


00:41

by mxtivation



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxtivation/pseuds/mxtivation





	00:41

the air hangs thick and heavy as an omen, velvet sky littered with spilled jewels overhead. one wide hand palms your tender ribcage, then two, capturing you in a hot grip that has you sighing before fingertips can paint erotica across your bare canvas. **minhyuk’s** lips glide between the edges of your valleys, fluttering over fragile hipbones until they make a home against your slick thigh with a silken bite. you want to melt into his mouth, slip yourself under his tongue until he swallows you whole, hot merlot breath dancing close enough to your slick heat to kill you.

_“baby,”_ he murmurs between steady laps and swirls with a velveteen tongue and a thick grip holding you to the earth, to life itself. _“tell me who you belong to.”_ the light burns hot and low, casting a red ember glow across the sheen of your soaked skin, the fingers wound through dark locks between your thighs, the pile of versace littering the cold marble in dramatic fashion. everything is sweltering, bordering on intoxicating in the swirling spanish midnight.

you glide his hand from thigh to waist, lingering across purple blossoms floating in the pale moonlight of your skin. they shine a constellation on you, a road map of all the ways he can take you to heaven and back again. one finger arches into you, then two, the starved look in his fucked-out eyes almost enough to make you beg for a third just to please him.

_“you,”_ you murmur, pulling minhyuk from his throne between your legs, grabbing and arching and licking hot flesh until he’s finally sliding into you with a low growl and a stretch that burns so sweet you see heaven. _“fuck, baby, only you.”_


End file.
